rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Fun Day Fairies
2 September 2006 2007 2008 1 August 2008 24 October 2008 2009 2011 |series = 6th |special thanks = Narinder Dhami (Megan, Willow, Freya, Sarah) Sue Mongredien (Tallulah, Thea, Sienna) }} The Fun Day Fairies are the 6th series and represent the aspects of fun days, and are responsible for making sure days are filled with excitement and fun. Days will be dull and boring without the fairies' magic. There are seven Fun Day fairies and they are: Megan the Monday Fairy, Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy, Willow the Wednesday Fairy, Thea the Thursday Fairy, Freya the Friday Fairy, Sienna the Saturday Fairy and Sarah the Sunday Fairy. Problem Kirsty is spending half term with Rachel when they meet Francis, who whisks them to Fairyland where they meet the Fun Day Fairies. Jack Frost has stolen the seven magic flags from the Time Tower and sent them into the human world. Without them, no one can have any fun! Jack Frost's Poem Icy wind now fiercely blow! To the Time Tower I must go. Goblin servants follow me And steal the Fun Day flags I need. I know there will be no fun, For fairies or humans once the flags are gone. So, storm winds, take me where I say, My plan for chaos starts today! The Fairies Megan the Monday Fairy Megan met the girls in Fairyland. She has long black hair and wears a blue dress with a red sash. Without her magic, people won't have fun on Mondays. Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy (aka Tara the Tuesday Fairy) Tallulah was inside a trophy when the girls met her again. Tallulah has curly brown hair and a blue bolero over a top with trousers. Without her magic, people won't have fun on Tuesdays. Willow the Wednesday Fairy Willow was inside a bead drawer when the girls found her. She has short brown hair and wears a t-shirt and a leafy green skirt with brown shoes. Without her magic, people won't have fun on Wednesdays. Thea the Thursday Fairy Thea was riding a seahorse in the aquarium the girls were at. She has wavy blonde hair and wears a pink dress with white boots. Without her magic, people won't have fun on Thursdays. Freya the Friday Fairy (aka Felicity the Friday Fairy) Freya came to Rachel's house as they realised they'd already found the flag! She has wavy blonde hair and wears a purple dress with a lilac belt and lilac tights and boots. Without her magic, people won't have fun on Fridays. Sienna the Saturday Fairy Sienna was inside a glove when the girls found her. She has brown hair in bunches and wears a pink vest top and a pink skirt. Without her magic, people won't have fun on Saturdays. Sarah the Sunday Fairy Sarah was inside Rachel and Kirsty's picnic basket when they found her. She has black hair and dark skin, and wears a yellow dress with a yellow sash and stripy orange and yellow tights. Without her magic, people won't have fun on Sundays. Trivia *They are one of the only groups whose fairies' names are all alliterations of their jobs, the others being the Endangered Animals Fairies and the After School Sports Fairies. Who is your favourite Fun Day fairy? Megan Tallulah/Tara Willow Thea Freya/Felicity Sienna Sarah Category:Fun Day Fairies Category:F Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Sweden Category:France Category:Italy Category:Japan Category:2006